Complicated Life
by Tonegawa Rie
Summary: "Cari wanita seperti ini!" Minato kesal! Kenapa harus dia yang mencari wanita yang mustahil di cari ini oleh si Jiraiya sang sutradara film yang aneh? Eh, tidak tahunya, wanita itu benar-benar ada! RnR minna! Chapter 4: The accident. "Kau gagal menghabisi target kita?" Kecelakaan, OC, dan OOC. Minato x Kushina
1. Chapter 1: Chases the weird ideal girl

**Complicated Life**

**Konnichiwa **_minna_**! Saya adalah Author dengan pen name Tonegawa Rie! Saya bergabung di Fanfic pada tanggal 18 September! Saya hanya ingin tidak ada yang membenci saya disini, karena saya hanya mengetes ide-ide saya disini! Mohon maaf jika saya menggaggu di Fanfic ini...**

**Title**: Complicated Life

**Author**: Tonegawa Rie

**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto Masashi-san yang punya Naruto, bukan saya

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Romance, crime

**Pairing**: Minato x Kushina 

**Warning**: OOC, Typos and many more

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1: Chases the weird ideal girl **

Lelaki itu menghela nafasnya, berat. Matanya melirik kesana kemari melihat pemandangan pantai yang dipenuhi oleh wanita setengah telanjang. Rasanya ia muak melihatnya, tapi entah kenapa dia ada disini untuk memandanginya. Ia salahkan ini semua pada orang yang ada membuatnya ada disini.

Memang dirinya juga hanya memakai celana _**boxer**_ yang biasa dipakai buat dobelan celana _**Jins**_ atau semacamnya, tapi kenapa para perempuan itu pada memperlihatkan lekuk-lekukan ditubuh mereka? Apa mereka tidak merasa telanjang? Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa tidak ada yang kedinginan karena sekarang juga sedang turun hujan deras.

"Namikaze-_**san**_! Jiraiya-_**san**_ memanggilmu!" salah satu dari banyaknya kamera-man memanggilnya. Minato menghembuskan nafasnya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya ia mengeluarkan nafas capeknya itu.

Minato menghampiri lelaki berambut putih panjang yang diikat ke belakang yang berumur 30-an, sedang sibuk melihat naskah film yang akan disutradarainya. Matanya terus saja melihat tajam ke setiap kata yang ada di naskah tersebut, seolah-olah ingin segera menghafalnya dan membuangnya ke laut yang memang kebetulan dekat karena mereka sedang ada di pantai.

"Jiraiya-_**san**_? Ada apa?"

Lelaki berambut putih itu mendelik tajam kearahnya. Tapi begitu mengetahui bahwa yang menghampirinya adalah orang yang ingin dia temui, ia langsung menyuruh Minato untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di dekatnya.

"Minato...kau tahu kalau kita sampai sekarang belum mendapatkan pemeran utama wanita?" Jiraiya memulai. "Maksudku, yang sangat, sangat cocok dengan karakter tokoh utama wanita yang ada di naskah ini?"

Minato hanya mengangguk bingung, "Aku tahu...? Terus kenapa memanggilku? Kalau memang belum menemukannya kau 'kan sutradaranya?" ucapnya, bingung.

"...dan kau tahu apa tujuanku menyuruhmu ikut dengan semua kru film ini...ke Bali?" Jiraiya malah bertanya lagi. Minato menggeleng karena ia memang tidak tahu.

Jiraiya tiba-tiba melempar naskah film yang dari tadi ia pelototi itu ke sembarang arah dengan kesal.

"Kita kesini itu untuk mencari pemeran utama WANITA yang bohay, cantik, seksi, pintar berakting..."

"Jiraiya-san, di pantai ini banyak yang masuk ke kategori itu," sela Minato.

"TAPI DISINI TIDAK ADA YANG BERMATA VIOLET, BERAMBUT MERAH, POLOS, dan..." Jiraiya mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Dan badan kayak boneka Barbie!" teriaknya, kesal sekaligus depresi.

Minato melongo. "Badan kayak boneka Barbie? Memang ada yang kayak gitu?"

"Bukan itu saja! Aku ingin orang ini berambut panjang alami sampai lutut atau betis! Badan yang flexible, mudah gerak, bisa bertarung, dan tentu saja kuat!"

"Ji-jiraiya-_**san**_, sampai kapan kau akan mencari pemeran wanita ideal-mu ini?" tanya Minato, takut-takut.

"SAMPAI KETEMU!" jawab Jiraiya, sambil terus mengeluarkan air mata anime-nya.

"Jadi, aku disini buat apa? Mana mungkin aku disuruh mencari perempuan yang seperti itu di pulau terpencil seperti ini!" Minato menunjuk-nunjuk tanah yang ditapakinya. Pikirannya kacau karena Jiraiya yang aneh ini. "Memangnya naskah film itu siapa yang buat?"

Jiraiya terdiam. "Aku sendiri..." jawabnya, meringis. "Tolonglah Minato! Walau kemungkinannya hanya 50:50, kurang dari itu atau apalah itu, atau mungkin kurang dari itu, carilah wanita seperti itu! Tentu saja, yang dibawah 30 tahun umurnya!" pintanya, memelas.

Minato meringis kesal. Giginya gemerutuk menahan amarah. Jadi dia disini hanya untuk mencari wanita yang mungkin tidak pernah ada itu...di PULAU BALI YANG KECIL INI?!

Yang mayoritas penduduknya melayu yang tentunya berambut hitam?

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Ada apa dengan otak si kakek itu? Jelas-jelas rambut merah itu adanya di luar negeri...kenapa aku harus mencarinya di pulau tropis yang kebanyakan mempunyai rambut hitam? Dan kulit hitam?" Minato yakin kalau Jiraiya pasti ingin wanita ini berkulit putih. Yah, ia hanya menebak-nebak saja.

Minato berjalan menelusuri kampung yang penuh dengan...sapi berwarna cokelat. Sapi berwarna cokelat yang pada bagian bawah kakinya berwarna putih, seperti memakai sepatu, juga bagian pantat mereka yang berwarna putih seakan-akan mereka itu memakai popok yang biasa dipakai oleh bayi-bayi yang biasa Minato lihat di saluran televisi.

Karena tidak hati-hati, ia menginjak sesuatu. Merasa menginjak sesuatu yang lembut seperti bubur. Tanpa sadar, ada bau menyengat yang menyentuh hidungnya. Minato melihat kearah kakinya.

Cokelat, lembut, bau, dan mulai mengeras.

Kotoran sapi.

Seketika, matanya melebar dan ia pun mulai lari tunggang langgang dari tempatnya berada. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa menampung apa yang akan dikeluarkannya.

Ia menemukan tong sampah.

Segera, ia hampiri dan ia pegang erat-erat tong sampah itu. Untuk apa? Untuk memuntahkan rasa geli dan joroknya karena melihat kotoran sapi yang diinjaknya. Pasti kotoran sapi itu juga menempel di sepatu yang baru dibelinya! Ia gosok juga sepatunya ke pinggiran tong sampah.

PLAK!

Minato jatuh terduduk ke tanah. Ia menengadah.

Ia mendapati sosok wanita berumur sekitar 20 tahunan dengan badan ramping, langsing, berbentuk, dan terlihat atletis. Rambut _**crimson**_nya hampir sampai semata kaki. Parasnya yang cantik dan memukau ini membuat Minato ingin geleng-geleng kepala, karena tidak mungkin ini adalah kenyataan. Tidak mungkin si Jiraiya yang lagi _**error**_ itu benar...

Wanita itu menunjukkan secarik kertas, menyodorkan dengan kasar ke mukanya.

_**I just wash that trash bin**_! _**Why you have to put cow dirt into it**_! _**You have to wash it on your own**_! _**I don't care if you said you are busy, just fucking wash it, after that you can leave**_! *bahasa Inggris untuk anak-anak...?

Minato _**speechless**_ ketika melihat tulisan itu. Bahasa Inggris? Oh...tampangnya memang terlihat seperti orang-orang dari Amerika atau Inggris...jadi mungkin wanita ini memperkirakannya orang sana. Tapi sebenarnya ia adalah orang Jepang blasteran Inggris. Ibunya orang Inggris, ayahnya orang Jepang asli. Yah, sama aja, kan?

"_**So-sorry miss, I'll be quick to wash your trash bin**_," ucap Minato dengan selang air dan kain lap yang tiba-tiba ada di tangannya. Wanita itu mendengus dan pergi dari pandangannya. Tapi sebelum itu, wanita itu memberikannya satu carik kertas lagi.

_**Report if you already done**_. _**I'll be in the place that called**_ 'gubuk sawah'.

Minato menghembuskan nafas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia suka mengeluarkan nafas dalam-dalam, tapi ia perkirakan mungkin sejak Jiraiya menyuruhnya pergi ke Bali untuk ikut serta main di film buatan Jiraiya yang ke-4 ini.

Perlu kalian ketahui, bahwa semua film Jiraiya semuanya dibawah _**rating**_, alias gagal.

**XxxxxxxxxX **

Udara di pesawahan memang sejuk. Rasanya, stress yang Minato rasakan hampir hilang hanya karena mengisap udara yang sejuk dan sehat itu.

"Aku sudah selesai," Minato menghampiri wanita berambut merah dengan tubuh yang hampir sama dengan apa yang Jiraiya deskripsikan dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

Wanita itu hanya memandanginya, kosong. Pandangannya kosong. Ada apa dengan wanita ini?

"Nona?" sahut Minato, melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka wanita itu.

Wanita itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, terkejut. Ia mendapati sesosok lelaki yang tadi ia tegur untuk membersihkan tong sampah yang ia baru saja bersihkan tadi pagi karena hujan badai yang membuat tong sampah itu kotor. Ia memang disuruh oleh tuan untuk membersihkan seluruh barang kotor yang ada di rumah kayu tersebut. Ia hanya menyanggupinya, tidak mau berdebat dengan orang yang sudah lumayan berbaik hati mengambil dirinya yang asalnya dari tanah antah berantah.

Wanita itu memberi ekspresi '_**apa**_'?.

"Aku sudah membersihkan tong sampah itu. Boleh kutanya siapa nama Nona?"

_**Nama? **_

Wanita itu mengeryit heran.

Seumur hidupnya, tidak ada yang menanyakan namanya. Sejak ia ada di kampung yang entah namanya apa ini. Ia mengambil _**notes**_ yang ada di sakunya dan menuliskan sesuatu disitu.

_**Kenapa anda menanyakan nama saya? **_Wanita itu menuliskannya dengan bahasa Inggris yang rapih dan gampang di mengerti.__

Kali ini, Minato yang mengeryit. Kenapa wanita itu malah tanya balik? Kenapa tidak jawab saja, susah-susah amat sih...

_**Tunggu dulu. **_

Kenapa sejak tadi ia berkomunikasi dengan wanita berambut _**dark crimson**_ itu dengan secarik kertas, ekspresi atau semacamnya?

Minato membelalak kaget.

"Kau bisu...?" gumamnya, tanpa sadar. Tapi setelah ia mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari wanita itu, ia kembali sadar. "Maaf, saya lancang...Nona..." bisiknya.

Wanita itu tersenyum simpul, dengan mulut yang membentuk '_**I'm fine**_' yang berarti, aku baik-baik saja. Dia lagi-lagi menulis.

_**Bisa jelaskan kenapa anda menanyakan nama saya?**_ tulisnya, dengan tanda tanya yang lebih tebal dibandingkan dengan tulisan yang lain.

Minato menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Um, karena nama itu adalah identitas? Setiap orang harus mempunyai nama, karena nama adalah identitas yang penting di hidup mereka. Dan karena nama adalah hal yang penting untuk dimiliki...," Jelasnya, agak canggung karena Minato itu tidak pernah bagus untuk menjelaskan sesuatu. "Maaf jika saya lancang lagi, tapi apa Nona tidak memiliki nama...atau lupa akan nama Nona?"

Wanita itu menulis lagi, _**Aku tidak tahu nama saya**_. _**Apa mungkin anda bisa memberikannya padaku?**_ Sepertinya, kalau wanita ini bisa bicara, ia akan mengatakan kalimat ini dengan wajah yang polos.

Minato kaget, "E-eh! Aku tidak bisa sembarang memberikan nama, Nona! Lagipula, aku tidak tahu nama yang bagus dalam bahasa Inggris...aku hanya tahu nama bahasa Jepang," Katanya.

Wanita itu memberikan tanda 'peace sign' dengan tangannya, menandakan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Minato menautkan alisnya, bingung. Wanita ini menanyakannya untuk memberikannya nama...tapi bagaimana kalau nama yang akan ia pilih tidak cocok? Nama juga tidak bisa sembarang pilih. Sebenarnya kalau ia bukan orang yang canggung dan banyak mikir, ia pasti sudah memilih nama dari tadi. Nama dari seorang legenda puteri yang terkenal di Jepang.

Kushinada-_**hime**_.

Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Sejak kecil dulu, ia adalah penggemar nama Kushinada-_**hime**_. Sebenarnya ia hanya memanggilnya Kushina-_**hime**_ karena ketika kecil dulu, ia susah sekali menyebut 'da' yang ada di nama itu. Sudah diputuskan kalau begitu.

Mulai sekarang, nama wanita ini adalah Kushina.

**XxxxxxxxxX **

"Apa? Kau di temukan terdampar di sebuah pantai? Dan kau jatuh dari sebuah kapal yang melintas pulau Bali ini?"

Wanita yang sekarang namanya adalah Kushina mengangguk. Mulutnya penuh dengan lemper ayam yang baru saja Minato belikan dari warung terdekat.

"Hem, apa mungkin kau ini sebenarnya masih punya keluarga di luar sana?" gumam Minato, memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut.

Kushina menatap Minato dengan takjub. Cepat-cepat ia menulis sesuatu di _**notes**_nya.

_**Benarkah? Kalau begitu, ayo cari keluargaku! **_

Minato meringis. Cewek ini terlalu polos.

"Ti-tidak semudah itu, Kushina...," ucap Minato. "Kita harus punya petunjuknya...mungkin kita sudah mempunyainya," Minato menatap Kushina lekat-lekat. "Wajah, rambut, dan matamu seperti orang Eropa...mungkin Inggris?" tebaknya.

Mata Kushina melebar. Sepertinya memori yang tersembunyi sejak ia ada di pulau ini mulai kembali ke otaknya.

Dan sepertinya, Kushina tahu apa itu '_**England**_'.

"Hem, sekarang, petunjuk kita adalah Inggris. Selanjutnya apa lagi?" Minato bergumam. Tiba-tiba ia menjetikkan jarinya dengan cengiran di wajah tampannya. "Benar juga! Kita hanya harus mengecek histori berlayarnya kapal yang kau layari! Umurmu sekarang berapa? Tanggal lahir? Tahun kelahiran? Golongan darah? Ayah dan ibumu berambut apa?" rentetan pertanyaan ini membuat Kushina kelabakan.

Kushina membuka mulutnya, hendak berbicara. Tapi begitu tidak ada suara yang keluar, ia tersadar bahwa sekarang ia tidak bisa berbicara lagi...sejak kejadian itu. Air mata tanpa sadar sudah meluncur ke pipinya.

Kali ini, Minato yang kelabakan. Ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana menangani perempuan yang menangis. Berapa pun umur perempuan itu.

"Ku-kushina, tenang! Pa-pasti aku akan menemukan keluargamu! Aku janji!" Minato memegang kedua tangannya Kushina. Sebenarnya dalam hati, Minato bingung kenapa trip ke Balinya jadi begini. Kenapa jadinya begini?!

Kushina terdiam. Minato salah mengartikan kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia menangis. Ia menangis bukan karena ia ingin bertemu keluarganya, tapi karena sekarang ia tidak bisa berbicara. Tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, berbicara sesuka hati dengan pria yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Pria bernama _**Namikaze Minato**_.

**XxxxxxxxxX **

"_**Oooooh**_! Aku tahu kau akan menemukan perempuan _**ideal**_ku!"

Jiraiya memberikan cengiran bahagianya. Euforia meluap-luap dari dirinya yang sepertinya sudah hampir putus asa.

Minato memukul jidatnya sendiri. Malu akan sutradara yang aneh ini. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, kenapa pula ia bekerja padanya?

"Jiraiya-_**san**_..."

"Aku tahu aku tidak salah memilihmu, Minato!" Jiraiya berkata dengan tangan direntangkan, seolah-olah dia itu adalah anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa pahlawan kebenarannya baru saja mangkal di warung terdekat. "Wanita ini cocok sekali dengan apa yang aku bayangkan! Ternyata impianku membuat film action yang dicampur romance akan terkabul!"

Minato semakin ingin memukul jidatnya sendiri. Tapi ditahannya, karena ia tidak mau masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa.

"Jiraiya-_**san**_!" bentak Minato, sudah tidak sabar lagi setelah beberapa menit ia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara. "Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu! Bisa tolong _**diam**_ sedikit?!" Minato sudah emosi disini.

Jiraiya, masih dengan cengirannya berucap, "Maaf, maaf! Tidak senang bisa melihat orang senang, ya?"

Minato mendengus dan berbalik, hendak pergi dari hadapan orang tua aneh itu.

End here!

**Mau di lanjutin nggak? Kalau nggak, bilangin ke sayanya ya...**

Tonegawa Rie-


	2. Chapter 2: Need a bit check-up

**Complicated Life**

**Selamat datang di chapter dua, semuanya! Karena ada beberapa yang **_request_** untuk aku ngelanjutin cerita yang bener-bener abal and GaJe ini...jadinya aku terusin deh! Tapi maaf kalau kurang memuaskan atau apa, aku soalnya membuatnya tanpa...rencana yang matang karena aku ini tipe orang yang tidak bisa membuat cerita yang harus ditentuin dari awal gimana akhirnya, aku ini orang yang **_full of surprises_** (bagi sayanya sendiri). Maaf yah kalau ceritanya jelek. Soalnya aku ini miskin (pelit) kosakata. **

**Oke selamat menikmati! **

**Thanks to**: **GraceAnnesh, Nakushi Uzunami, Namikaze Lily, Chen, Sunshiners, Watashi Wa Uzu-chan Desu, Wahyu**

**Title**: Complicated Life

**Author**: Tonegawa Rie

**Disclaimer**: Naruto itu sepenuhnya punya Kishimoto-_**san**_, saya hanya meminjam beberapa chapter yang saya sukai

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Romance, Crime, dan adventure yang tidak kerasa

**Pairing**: Minato x Kushina

**Warning**: Typos, abal, gaje, OOC and many more

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Minato mendengus dan berbalik, hendak pergi dari hadapan orang tua aneh itu. Tapi Jiraiya menepuk pundak Minato untuk memberhentikannya. **_

"_**Jangan marah, dong, Minato!" **_

_**Minato diam sejenak, "Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya tidak sanggup mengatakan ini padamu yang sudah terlanjur senang," Minato mendelik tajam Jiraiya, seolah mengacam sesuatu dari balik tatapan matanya yang tajam itu. "Wanita yang kutemukan itu bisu. Dia tidak bisa berbicara..." **_

"_**Apa?!" Jiraiya menjerit, melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Minato. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya. **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Need a bit check-up **

"Bisu?" Jiraiya menatap Minato dengan tidak percaya. "Apa maksudmu dengan bisu?" Jiraiya meremas-remas kerah baju Minato, membuat Minato megap-megap cari oksigen. Ia langsung melepaskan dirinya dari genggaman Jiraiya yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan masuk ke _**state**_ orang yang histeris. Apa emang sudah masuk?

"Sudah kubilang dari tadi, Jiraiya-_**san**_. Kushina itu b-i-s-u, _**bisu**_! Alias tuna wicara!" Terang Minato, dengan kesal. Minato merasa menerangkan soal ini ke anak TK yang tidak mengerti apa itu bisu atau tuna wicara.

Sepertinya ada yang ketinggalan.

Kushina hanya berdiri mematung di pinggir, tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan pria berambut putih yang tadi senang, sekarang seperti orang histeris yang kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga baginya. Kushina bingung, bagaimana orang bisa _**mood swings**_ secepat itu? Ia memang tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang, tapi ia tahu si Jiraiya histeris di lihat dari mukanya yang menyeramkan itu.

Mulut Jiraiya terbuka, menganga. Otaknya yang sejak tadi ia pakai untuk menghafal alur cerita yang ia buat konslet seakan di _**strum**_ listrik.

Minato melipat tangannya di depan dada, sudah tahu pasti Jiraiya di akhirnya akan jadi begini.

**XxxxxxxxxX **

Akhirnya, setelah Jiraiya 'pulih', mereka memutuskan untuk membawa Kushina ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan apakah benar Kushina itu bisu.

Dokter spesialis organ (bisu berarti ada masalah dengan pita suara, kan? Apakah ini organ? Kalau salah, seseorang tolong beritahu aku!) dari Australia itu memandangi Kushina dari tadi.

"Tidak. Dia tidak bisu."

Pernyataan ini membuat Minato menaikan alis. Kushina memandangi Dokter spesialis itu dengan aneh.

"Tidak bisu? Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa berbicara?"

Dokter itu memejamkan matanya, "Bukan tidak bisa berbicara. Tapi tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara," ujar Dokter itu. "Nona ini mempunyai pita suara yang sempurna, tidak ada cacat atau pun gangguan pada pita suara yang menjadi sumber dimana suara dikeluarkan. Dari apa yang saya lihat, saya yakin bahwa nona ini hanya mempunyai masalah mengeluarkan suara."

"Trauma?" tanya Minato. Ia pernah mendengar kejadian seperti ini, karena dia dulunya adalah...orang yang penting*. *rahasia

"Sepertinya," Dokter itu memberikan lembaran kertas yang mungkin hasil kondisi Kushina. "Ini semua berhubungan dengan otak. Otak yang memerintahkan kita untuk berbicara dan mengeluarkan suara. Saya anjurkan nona ini untuk periksa di Dokter spesialis otak untuk melihat ada apa dengan syaraf yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara."

Minato beranjak, "Terimakasih, dokter."

Dokter itu tersenyum simpul. Dengan mata yang hampir tidak kelihatan ia berbicara, "Saya hanya melakukan tugas saya sebagai Dokter. Tidak ada yang perlu di terimakasihkan..."

Minato dan Dokter itu berbicara beberapa hal yang bersangkutan dengan Kushina, dan akhirnya Minato pamit pergi karena ia masih punya bayak urusan.

**XxxxxxxxxX **

"Jadi, dia punya semacam trauma, begitu?" Jiraiya mangut-mangut. Memang dia yang menyuruh Minato untuk Kushina dibawa ke dokter untuk di check. "Kalau begitu, kita masih punya harapan!" Jiraiya berseru dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Minato menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok kamar hotel, "Harapan?" tanyanya, heran.

"Harapan untuk membuat film ini! Kalau dia sembuh dan bisa mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, kita bisa membuat film yang aku idam-idamkan ini!" seru Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-_**san**_, kau bisa saja membuatnya berakting tanpa suara, bukan?" Minato memandang sutradara yang ada di hadapannya ini dengan pandangan bosan. "Jaman sekarang ada yang namanya _**lip sync**_ (apa salah ejanya?)."

"Tapi itu tidak _**professional**_! Aku ingin semuanya _**perfect**_!" bantah Jiraiya, keras kepala.

Kushina yang ada disebelah Minato sepanjang percakapan hanya mendesah kesal. Ia ingin sekali berkomunikasi, tapi tidak bisa karena ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya karena suatu trauma yang ia sendiri tidak ingat. Ia bisa saja mengeluarkan _**notes**_ yang ada di saku bajunya itu dan menuliskan sesuatu, tapi ia tidak mau. Ia tidak mau mengganggu Minato dan Jiraiya hanya karena ia ingin dapat perhatian dari mereka.

"Hem? Ada apa, Kushina?" Minato bertanya ketika ia melihat ekspresi Kushina yang kecewa akan sesuatu. Tentu saja, Minato menggunakan bahasa Inggris karena Kushina tidak bisa bahasa Jepang. "Kau lapar? Mau kubelikan makanan lagi?"

Sebenarnya tadi ia sudah membelikan lima lemper ayam untuk Kushina, tapi ia tidak ingin wanita itu pingsan karena kelaparan.

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat rambut crimsonnya mengibas kesana-kesini.

Ia tahu Minato tidak akan tahu apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Tapi bolehkah ia berharap begitu? Berharap Minato akan membantunya akan masalah— semua masalah yang ia punya.

Sejak pertama kali ia melihat cowok berambut kuning bermata biru yang sewarna dengan langit itu, ia tahu bahwa lelaki itu bukan lelaki jahat yang biasa ia temui di Bali ini. Seperti 'majikan'nya yang selalu berusaha membuatnya menderita.

Bersama Minato, ia selalu merasakan hangat, yang membuat hatinya nyaman.

**XxxxxxxxxX **

"Apa? Bawa Kushina ke Jepang?" Minato menaikan alisnya, heran tertera di wajahnya. "Apa kau gila, Jiraiya-_**san**_? Ia adalah warga negara ini!"

Jiraiya memasang tampang serius. "Aku tidak gila. Kubilang kita bawa Kushina ke Jepang untuk menyembuhkan traumanya itu. Fasilitas kesehatan Jepang lebih maju daripada disini. Aku sebenarnya kesini untuk langsung syuting begitu menemukan wanita yang ideal dengan naskah buatanku, tapi karena kondisi Kushina, kita ubah rencana."

"Tapi Kushina tidak punya paspor!"

Jiraiya menyeringai penuh kemenangan, "Aku sudah urus itu. Kau pikir aku akan menculik Kushina dari sini? Yah, aku juga butuh izin 'majikan' Kushina, tapi sudah kuurus itu dengan mengirim beberapa anak buahku untuk menangani sang majikan yang katamu jahat dan bejat itu."

Minato menatap Jiraiya dengan pandangan kosong. Jiraiya ini selalu saja membuat otaknya berhenti regristrasi.

"Hah..." Minato memasang tampang laki-laki yang habis kalah dari pertandingan sepak bola beregu. Ia harus mengabarkan Kushina. Reaksi apa yang ia akan dapatkan dari Kushina, ya?

**XxxxxxxxxX **

Kushina memeluknya. Erat. Saking eratnya, ia tidak tahu apakah sehabis pelukan 'maut' dari Kushina ini ia akan bertahan hidup. Ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa Kushina senang akan kabar bahwa dia akan 'diculik' oleh Jiraiya ke Jepang hanya karena keegoisan Jiraiya yang ingin bikin film _**action**_ campur _**romance**_.

Minato yakin kalau Kushina bisa berbicara, Kushina pasti sudah teriak-teriak tidak jelas di dalam dekapannya ini.

Minato sebenarnya memperkirakan kalau Kushina akan sedih. Karena Indonesia, atau tepatnya pulau Bali, adalah tempat tinggalnya Kushina sejak Kushina kecil hingga dewasa. Pasti sudah lebih dari 20 tahun. Memang ia tidak tahu umur Kushina, tapi ia yakin umur Kushina tidak jauh darinya, paling lebih muda atau lebih tua sedikit.

Entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ia menerima pelukan dari wanita berambut _**fiery red**_ itu, tapi rasanya menyesakan di dada sekaligus senang di hatinya. Perutnya seakan-akan naik-turun seperti di _**roller coaster**_. Jantungnya kebat-kebit, seolah berlomba untuk keluar dari tempatnya. Ia tidak mengerti perasaan ini, tapi ia senang saja merasakannya. Karena perasaan senang yang bisa membuatnya loncat-loncat di tempat ini walaupun asing tapi di waktu yang sama menyenangkan, sejuk, membuat otaknya tenang dan dalam kedamaian yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

Ia eratkan pelukan ini, walaupun rasanya makin sesak saja nafasnya karena jantungnya yang berdetak lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

**XxxxxxxxxX **

Wanita berambut merah itu terlihat gugup. Kakinya gemeteran. Keringat meluncur terus-menerus dari dahinya yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai bekas jerawat. Tangannya memegang kencang pegangan kursi yang sekarang ia duduki ini.

Ya, Kushina baru saja merasakan rasanya naik pesawat itu.

Minato melihat ke sebelahnya. Ia melihat bibir Kushina yang dari tadi seperti komat-kamit seperti orang berdoa agar pesawat tidak jatuh atau kecelakaan. Walau Kushina tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, ia yakin Kushina sering menggerakan bibirnya itu tanpa sadar.

Tapi ia merasa ada yang salah. Kenapa ia melihat kearah bibirnya Kushina yang terlihat lembut dan berwarna merah— tidak! Kenapa pikirannya jadi melenceng begini sih?!

Minato menampar dirinya sendiri.

Tepat pada saat itu pula, Jiraiya melihat kearah aktor yang bekerja padanya dan 'calon' aktor film-nya. Cengiran datang ke wajahnya yang lumayan bergaris karena umur.

_**Sepertinya aku salah akan dugaanku tentang Minato yang**_ _**asexual**_, batin Jiraiya, masih dengan cengirannya. Para staf dan kru film yang kebetulan melihat Jiraiya menyengir tak jelas, memperkirakan diri mereka bekerja pada orang yang punya gangguan mental.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Japan

**Complicated Life **

**Selamat datang di chapter tiga, semuanya! Aku senang masih ada yang mau review cerita aneh, jelek dan abal ini! Aku terharu! Terimakasih bagi yang meng-review~! *bungkuk sedalam-dalamnya karena dengan ekspresi yang aneh***

**Oke, selamat membaca! **

**Thanks to**: GraceAnnesh, Uzumaki Dobe-chan, Sunshiners. Kalian ternyata review lagi! Arigatou-

**Title**: Complicated Life

**Author**: Tonegawa Rie

**Disclaimer**: Naruto itu sepenuhnya punya Kishimoto-_**san**_, saya hanya meminjam beberapa chapter yang saya sukai

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Romance, Crime, dan adventure yang tidak terasa

**Pairing**: Minato x Kushina

**Warning**: Typos, abal, gaje, jelek, OOC and many more

"_**Suto-ri o miru toki wa, heya o akarukushite, LCD kara hanarete mite kudasai ne!" **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Hei, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Mukamu pucat, tuh," Minato menunjuk muka Kushina yang sekarang memang berwarna putih— lebih putih dari biasanya. **_

_**Kushina mengangguk dengan cepat, tapi matanya tetap lebar karena tegang. Sepertinya ia bersikeras bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. **_

_**Minato menyandarkan punggungnya ke tempat duduk. "Kau memang keras kepala, ya..." gumamnya. **_

_**Kushina tidak mendengar bisikan Minato karena dirinya yang sudah terlanjur tegang dan berkeringat dingin. **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Japan **

"Sudah kuduga pasti akan begini," Minato menatap Kushina yang lagi sibuk muntah sehabis keluar dari pesawat. "Kau terlalu tegang selama perjalanan! Padahal perjalanan cukup panjang, kau bahkan tidak tidur sama sekali!"

Kushina tidak memedulikan Minato dan terus saja memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Hah...kalau tahu begini, aku harusnya beli beberapa obat mual!" seru Minato, masih dengan celotehannya.

Rasanya Kushina ingin sekali berteriak 'berisik' pada Minato, tapi begitu ingat ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, ia tahan saja dan teruskan ritual membuang isi perutnya itu. Yah, yang dibuang juga cuma lemper ayam 5 dan beberapa liter air putih.

"Sudah selesai, Kushina? Kita cari kedai makanan. Kau lapar, kan? Aku juga," ucap Minato, tiba-tiba setelah ia menyelesaikan ceramahannya. Sebenarnya Kushina yakin yang lapar disini adalah Minato...yah dia juga mulai lapar karena dari tadi belum mengisi perutnya, sedangkan dari tadi ia memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Jadinya, Kushina mengangguk saja dan menyeka mulutnya yang ada bekas muntahan itu dengan _**handkerchief**_.

**XxxxxxxxxX **

"Ini adalah kedai ramen terenak sedunia! Ichiraku ramen, kau pasti akan ketagihan walau hanya dengan sekali suap!" Minato mempromosikan kedai ramen _**favorite**_nya. Kushina hanya bengong melihat kedai ramen yang besar itu. Ini sih namanya _**restaurant**_, bukan kedai!

Mereka berdua pun memasuki kedai ramen yang lumayan ramai itu. Kokinya yang berumur 40 tahunan menoleh kearah Minato dan menyambutnya hangat.

"Oh, Minato! Yang biasa?" tawarnya, dengan pisau di tangan.

"Ya, Teuchi-_**san**_! Dan tambahkan semangkuk ramen asin untuk nona ini!" Minato menunjuk Kushina yang ada disebelahnya. Teuchi mengangguk dan mulai mengerjakan pesanan Minato. Minato dan Kushina pun duduk di meja yang paling dekat dengan _**counter**_ kedai ramen Ichiraku tersebut.

"Tidak apa, kan, ramen asin? Aku tidak tahu apa seleramu. Apa kau suka asin?" tanya Minato, membuka pembicaraan. Kushina hanya mengangguk kecil karena dirinya memang suka yang asin-asin, tapi tidak yang terlalu asin. Yang terlalu asin membuatnya pusing.

"_**Omachi**_!" hanya dalam dua menit saja, Kushina telah mendapati semangkuk ramen asin yang terlihat lezat ada di depan mukanya. Ia meneguk ludahnya, nafsunya untuk melahap habis makanan yang ada di hadapannya muncul seketika.

Minato tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Kushina yang 'ngeces' ngeliatin mangkuk ramen asinnya. "Nah, cuma lihat saja sudah pengen, kan? Ini adalah kehebatan Teuchi-_**san**_!" serunya. "Ayo dimakan!"

Tapi ada masalah. Kushina tidak bisa menggunakan sumpit. _**Teiuka**_, dia tidak bisa menggunakan alat makan seperti sendok, garpu, atau sumpit. Kushina biasa tinggal di Bali, biasa makan dengan tangannya saja.

"Ya sudah, aku suapin kamu deh!" Kushina membelalak kaget. Disuapin...sama Minato? Dia bukan bayi! "Aku tahu kau biasanya makan dengan tangan. Jangan kaget, ini informasi yang Jiraiya korek dari 'majikan'mu itu. Nah, sampai kau bisa makan pakai sendok, garpu, atau sumpit, aku yang akan menyuapimu makan!" ujar Minato, dengan cengiran besar di wajahnya. Kushina menatap Minato dengan horor; dia harus disuapin sama Minato sampai ia bisa menggunakan alat untuk makan? Yang benar saja...!

**XxxxxxxxxX **

Selama makan ramen asinnya, Kushina merasa banyak yang membicarakan tentang dirinya. Karena semua orang di Jepang mayoritas pakai bahasa Jepang, dia tidak mengerti. Sepertinya banyak yang membicarakan tentang dirinya yang disuapi sama Minato. Apa mungkin karena Minato yang terkenal di Jepang ini, ia jadi bahan pembicaraan karena disuapi Minato?

Dia tidak tahu bahwa Minato adalah aktor muda yang terkenal di Jepang. Dan sebelum profesinya yang aktor itu, Minato sempat menjadi polisi di markas besar, di bawah pimpinan pamannya yang menyandang gelar Jendral. Minato dulu juga terkenal sebagai polisi yang cukup handal, yang pernah menggerebek sebuah markas orang-orang yang berbahaya bagi Jepang. Berkat Minato, penggerebekannya tidak memakan korban jiwa satupun, dari pihak kepolisian maupun dari pihak orang-orang yang berbahaya tersebut.

Semua rakyat Jepang terus ingat akan tindakan Minato yang secara tidak langsung, menyelamatkan masa depan Jepang.

Minato yang sudah membabat habis porsi ramennya sendiri, beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Ayo, kita tidak bisa lama-lama disini! Pasti sekarang Jiraiya-_**san**_ lagi ngomel tidak jelas di studio!" ujarnya, sambil menarik tangan Kushina. Tidak lupa, Minato meninggalkan sejumlah _**Yen**_ untuk membayar pesanan makanan mereka.

Tanpa sadar, pipi Kushina memerah ketika Minato memegang tangannya tanpa seizinnya.

Dan tanpa sadar pula, ada seseorang dibalik kerumunan orang yang dari tadi terus menatapnya tajam.

**XxxxxxxxxX **

"Oi, Minato! Kau lama sekali!" itulah ucapan sambutan Jiraiya sesampai Minato dan Kushina di studio khusus milik Jiraiya sang sutradara.

"Maaf, Jiraiya-_**san**_! Kami pergi makan dulu. Tidak apa, kan?" ucap Minato, dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"2 jam! Aku menunggu kalian dua jam! Apa kau pikir itu tidak lama?" Jiraiya menunjuk jam tangannya yang menunjukkan angka 9:30 pagi. "Seharusnya kalian berdua sudah sampai disini pada jam 7:30! Tapi kenapa sekarang jam 9:30? Pesawat juga _**landing**_nya jam 7:00!"

Minato memasang tampang tidak peduli. "Berisik, Jiraiya-_**san**_. Yang penting kita sudah ada disini. Kau seharusnya bersyukur kami ada disini." ucapnya, dengan wajah bosan. "Jadi? Kita kan sudah ada di Jepang, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Jiraiya mangut-mangut. "Hm...mengajari Kushina bahasa Jepang tentunya!" serunya. "Dan juga, ajari dia semua kegiatan modern seperti makan pakai sendok, garpu atau sumpit! Kudengar dia hanya bisa makan pakai tangan? Dia tidak bisa seumur hidup makan Onigiri dan Dango terus disini!"

"Oh, ya. Onigiri dan Dango makannya pakai tangan," gumam Minato, sambil menatap Kushina yang lagi bingung karena percakapan ini memakai bahasa Jepang. Dan Kushina sama sekali tidak bisa bahasa Jepang...maksudnya, belum bisa bahasa Jepang. "Terus? Siapa yang akan mengajarinya?"

"Tentu saja kau yang akan mengajarinya! Dia dekat denganmu, kan? Atau mau kupanggilkan Tsunade? Mikoto?" tawar Jiraiya, sambil menyiapkan hp untuk menghubungi salah satu wanita yang tadi dia sebutkan untuk menolong keperluan Kushina.

"Mikoto-_**san**_ saja...dia seumuran dengan Kushina," ucap Minato, sambil menghela nafasnya. Sebenarnya, dia tidak ingin ketemu Tsunade yang gampang marah itu...bisa-bisa si Tsunade jadi contoh yang buruk bagi Kushina. Mikoto kan lembut dan feminin, jadinya dia pasti akan menjadi contoh yang baik bagi Kushina. Begitu pikir Minato.

"Oke, aku akan menghubungi Mikoto. Kalian berdua boleh jalan-jalan di sekitar studio ini! Dan pada jam 12, kalian harus sudah ada di ruang makan, ya!" Jiraiya pun berlalu. Minato rasanya ingin menjerit saking senangnya.

"Kushina, apa kau mau melihat-lihat studio ini? Masih 2 jam setengah sebelum makan siang," Minato memainkan hpnya. Banyak sekali _**massage**_ dari ibunya. Ia meringis bersalah, karena selama ada di Bali, ia tidak pernah menghubungi orangtuanya. Sama sekali.

Bukan karena dia adalah anak yang pemberontak (justru sebaliknya, ia adalah anak yang penurut), tapi karena dia sibuk sekali mengurus Kushina, sampai-sampai ia lupa segalanya. Setelah ia bertemu Kushina, kepalanya selalu dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang wanita berambut merah itu. Walau ia sudah berusaha untuk menepisnya jauh-jauh, tapi susah sekali. Hanya pada waktu ia tidur...itu juga ia mendapatkan mimpi tentang dia dan Kushina...walau ia tidak ingat sepenuhnya, yang ia ingat adalah ia dan Kushina...dengan anak kecil berambut kuning seperti dirinya?

Minato ingin menjambak rambutnya yang alami kuning itu ketika ia sadar bahwa ia masih ingat sedikit soal mimpinya yang aneh. Padahal ia sudah berusaha untuk tidak mengingatnya...tapi mungkin tidak berhasil, ya.

Kushina mengangguk kecil. Ia memperhatikan Minato yang dari tadi bertingkah seperti orang yang punya banyak masalah.

**XxxxxxxxxX **

"Namaku Uchiha Mikoto! Panggil saja Mikoto!"

Ternyata orang yang dipanggil Jiraiya adalah wanita berambut hitam kebiru-biruan yang sangat ceria dan supel. Kushina dari tadi terus menatap wanita yang sibuk berceloteh, seperti tidak peduli apa Kushina mendengarkan celotehannya atau tidak. Kushina baru tahu bahwa orang yang seperti Mikoto itu ada. Selama ini Kushina hanya tahu orang-orang yang sangat hati-hati dan berjaga-jaga...Minato salah satunya.

Minato yang ada disebelahnya memandang Mikoto dengan tampang serius. "Mikoto-_**san**_, apa anda lupa bahwa Kushina disini tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya?"

_**Nyut**_. Rasanya sakit ketika Kushina mendengar Minato mengatakan kekurangannya itu. Setiap kali ia teringat akan kekurangannya yang diakibatkan sebuah trauma, rasa sakit di dadanya terus muncul. Ia ingin sekali Minato tidak mengingakannya tentang soal itu...tapi bagaimana lagi, ia tidak mau merepotkan Minato yang sudah baik sekali terhadapnya. Ia tidak mau membuat Minato tersinggung.

Mikoto nyengir, keceriaannya tidak hilang. "Tentu saja aku tahu! Apa, kau ingin aku mengejeknya? Tidak akan pernah kau melihatku mengejek orang, Namikaze-_**kun**_!" candanya, menjulurkan lidahnya. Minato memasang tampang kesal.

Kushina bersyukur bahwa percakapan ini dalam bahasa Inggris. Sejak ia tiba di Jepang, ia terus saja mendengar bahasa Jepang yang asing itu, membuatnya kebingungan dan ada rasa frustasi, karena dirinya yang tidak bisa bahasa Jepang...yah, belum bisa bahasa Jepang. Minato tadi memberitahunya bahwa nanti Minato akan mengajarinya bahasa Jepang. Dia sangat berterimakasih sekali, karena rasanya ia ingin sekali bisa bahasa Jepang. Tulisannya juga, habis di Jepang ini hampir semuanya menggunakan tulisan Jepang (Kanji, Hiragana, dan Katakana) yang tentu ia tidak bisa baca.

"Tentu tidak! Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Saya takut nantinya kau kaget," ucap Minato. "Oke. Mikoto-_**san**_, aku tinggal kau disini bersama Kushina. Aku akan membeli kopi di mesin penjual kopi itu," dan dengan ini, Minato menuju ke seberang ruangan, yang terlihat ada mesin penjual kopi. Kushina bingung soal mesin itu, habis di Bali tidak ada mesin semacam itu.

Mikoto menunggu Minato hilang dari pandangannya, dan tiba-tiba saja ia menyeringai dan berbalik memandang Kushina dengan tajam. Kushina bergidik ngeri di tempatnya, merasakan sesuatu pasti akan terjadi. Sesuatu yang aneh dan pasti akan tidak disukai olehnya.

"Kushina-_**chan**_, berapa baju dan kosmetik yang kau punya?"

Baju dan...kosmetik? Apa maksudnya...oh.

Ja, jangan-jangan...

**XxxxxxxxxX **

Minato tidak percaya ini. Dia seharusnya tidak ada disini, lagipula, ngapain dia menuruti permintaan Mikoto? Apa karena permintaan wanita itu susah untuk ditolak? Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang jelas tidak gatal itu, masih bingung memikirkannya.

"Namikaze-_**kun**_, ini cocok di tubuh Kushina-_**chan**_ tidak?"

Dia menoleh dengan malasnya. Tapi karena dia tidak siap dengan pemandangan yang diperlihatkan oleh Mikoto, dia hampir terjengkang ke belakang.

"A-apa ini?" mata Minato melebar. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Tubunya pun melemas, dan kakinya bergetar, seolah tidak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya. Rasanya sekarang Minato ingin jatuh terduduk sekarang juga.

Kushina yang sekarang jadi pusat perhatian, menunduk malu. Ia dipaksa oleh Mikoto untuk memakai baju yang menurutnya terlalu terbuka, dan ia yakin pasti sekarang banyak yang melihatnya dengan aneh.

"Hm, kenapa? Bukannya ini cocok sekali dengan Kushina-_**chan**_? Pas sekali, bukan? Tapi kenapa kau melihatnya dengan tampang orang yang ingin pingsan?" Mikoto memandang Minato dengan aneh. Yah, bagaimana ia tidak memandangnya begitu, karena sekarang Minato sedang menatap Kushina dengan tampang yang aneh...tidak bisa dideskipsikan.

Tahu apa yang sekarang Kushina pakai? Yang sekarang Kushina pakai adalah...baju pesta berwarna ungu gelap yang bagian punggungnya terbuka, dan panjangnya hanya sampai di atas lutut, sekitar 4 cm di atas lutut. Memang bagian dadanya tidak mencolok, tapi pakaian itu menunjukkan kulit Kushina yang putih mulus, yang juga terlihat bercahaya. Ini yang membuat seorang aktor terkenal dan mantan polisi seperti Minato gelagapan.

Kushina juga memakai sepatu hak yang tingginya 5 cm. Memang tidak tinggi, tapi cocok untuk Kushina yang berpostur lumayan tinggi itu. Oh, ya, bagian lengan bajunya adalah lekton. Dari perut sampai bagian bajunya berkerut-kerut.

Rambut Kushina yang berwarna merah itu digerai biasa, dengan tambahan jepitan imut berwarna kuning-oranye yang membantu poni Kushina untuk tidak jatuh ke matanya. Bibirnya dioleskan lip gloss berwarna pink pucat. Walau hanya itu saja dandanan yang Kushina pakai, Kushina terlihat simple, anggun, atau kata yang lebih cocoknya, menawan. Pipinya yang alami mudah memerah pun membuat kesan penampilan Kushina imut-imut ABG.

Tidak lupa, ditangan Kushina, ia menenteng tas belanjaannya yang mungkin berisi baju-baju dan kosmetika yang mungkin Mikoto paksa Kushina untuk beli.

Karena Minato tidak respon apa-apa, Mikoto pun mengacungkan sesuatu dari kantung belanjaannya. Sesuatu itu adalah kartu kredit...dengan nama Namikaze Minato (ditulis dengan tulisan kanji dan katakana) tertera jelas di kartunya.

Minato membelalak ketika melihat itu. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil dompet kulit yang ia simpan di saku celana. Kartu kreditku, itulah yang ia pikirkan. Tapi ternyata kartu kreditnya lenyap dari dompetnya. Berarti...kartu kredit yang Mikoto pegang itu adalah miliknya.

Jangan-jangan...Mikoto menggunakan kartu kreditnya untuk membayar semua belanjaan yang dibeli Kushina dan Mikoto?! Lemaslah sudah dirinya. Eits, emang dari tadi dia sudah lemas karena melihat tampang Kushina tanpa persiapan.

END CHAPTER 3

**Memang tidak memuaskan dan pasti jelek dan aneh, tapi semoga masih ada orang yang mau baca. Dan meng-review cerita abal ini. Onegai, RnR! **

**Sebenarnya aku ingin menambah suatu kasus kedalam cerita ini, tapi karena otak saya yang kosong dan macet, saya menunda ide saya itu. Hah...sayanya juga lagi bingung kasus apa yang akan dimasukkan. Pembunuhankah, perampokankah, penjambretankah, pencuriankah, atau kah-kah lainnya. Ada saran? Jangan sungkan untuk memberi saran! Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kok! **

**Tonegawa Rie**- the weirdo, weird girl


	4. Chapter 4: The accident

**Complicated Life **

**Welcome to Complicated Life chapter 4! Aku kaget aku bisa sampai sejauh ini, sampai chapter 4! Wow! Aku terkagum-kagum dengan cerita buatanku sendiri. Apakah itu aneh? Menurutku sih tidak...hanya sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Hehe... **

**O tanoshimi ne! Happy reading, **_minna_**-**_san_**! **

**Thanks to**: Chen (thank you for the review!), Uzumaki Dobe-chan (Icha-chan, ganba! Terusin cerita MinaKushi-nya, ya! Aku bener-bener deg-degan dengan kelanjutannya), GraceAnnesh (terimakasih untuk _**review**_nya!)

**Title**: Complicated Life

**Author**: Tonegawa Rie

**Disclaimer**: Naruto itu bukan punya saya, Masashi Kishimoto yang punya

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Romance, Crime, dan adventure yang tidak terasa

**Pairing**: Minato x Kushina

**Warning**: Typos, ga ada plot sebenernya, abal, gaje, jelek, OOC and many more

"_**Suto-ri o miru toki wa, heya o akarukushite, LCD kara hanarete mite kudasai ne! Soshite, amari yomenaide yo!" **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Aku bisa-bisa kena penyakit kanker, nih," bisik Minato pada diri sendiri. Dengan belanjaan Kushina dan Mikoto yang banyak itu, tentu tagihan uangnya banyak. Ini adalah hari sialnya, sudah tadi ia dimarahi oleh ibunya yang menelponnya dari Inggris, sekarang kartu kreditnya dipakai oleh dua orang wanita untuk membayar belanjaan mereka. Sial sekali. **_

"_**Kanker? Apa itu, Namikaze-**_kun_**?" ucap Mikoto, bingung. Kushina juga, karena Minato dan Mikoto menggunakan bahasa Jepang. **_

Bahasa itu lagi!_** umpat Kushina dihatinya, kesal. Ternyata dia masih bisa mengumpat dalam hati, ya. Tidak disangka, Kushina. **_

"_**Kanker. Kantong kering." Minato bingung sendiri dengan jawabannya. Dan juga kenapa ia berbisik Kanker pada dirinya sendiri? Ia hanya pernah dengar itu dari pamannya yang polisi. **_

_**Mikoto diam saja. Dia ingin tertawa, tapi rasanya ucapan Minato tidak terlalu lucu untuk ditertawakan. Dan lagi, mereka seharusnya sudah ada di studio sekarang. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11. Dari mall ini ke studio itu butuh 1 jam perjalanan. Mereka pasti akan terlambat...dan sepertinya Minato tidak peduli akan keterlambatan mereka. **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4: The accident **

Sudah hampir jam 12. Mereka harus segera berada di ruang makan yang ada di studio. Minato menyetir mobilnya dengan santai. Tidak terlalu peduli dengan waktu.

"Namikaze-_**kun**_, bisa kau tambah kecepatannya? Kita bisa terlambat nanti," ujar Mikoto dari kursi belakang mobil. Dia dan Kushina duduk berdua di jok belakang, tidak ada yang mau di depan karena...alasan tertentu.

Minato menatap jalan yang harus dilihatnya dengan tidak semangat. "Kita juga nanti sampai di studionya terlambat. Ngapain cepat-cepat? Dan maaf, karena aku ini mantan polisi, aku tidak akan ngebut hanya untuk sampai di tempat tujuan tepat waktu ."

"Ah, ya, aku lupa. Kau dulunya adalah polisi yang handal," Mikoto ingat dulu, sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu, ia sering mendapati nama 'Namikaze Minato' di televisi dan radio. Minato memang cukup terkenal di Jepang karena kasus yang ditanganinya. "Kalau tidak salah, Fugaku juga ikut kasus yang membuatmu terkenal, bukan? Dia yang bilang sendiri," katanya, tanpa sadar.

"Fugaku-_**san**_, eh? Aku tidak menyangka, Mikoto-_**san**_," Minato menyeringai. Memang seram, karena tadinya ia kelihatan tidak bersemangat, tapi sekarang kelihatan terlalu bersemangat. Mikoto merinding sekaligus memerah.

"A-apa yang kau maksud dengan itu, Namikaze-_**kun**_? Tidak ada apa-apa kok diantara aku dan Fu-fugaku-_**kun**_," kata Mikoto, gelagapan.

Minato terkekeh, melupakan kesialannya di hari ini. Memang benar-benar polos sekali.

"Kau tahu kalau aku polisi. Aku tidak gampang dibohongi loh," kali ini Kushina melihat ke kaca spion dan melihat wajah Minato yang berseri-seri. Sesaat, dia terpaku. Tapi tidak beberapa lama, wajahnya mulai terasa panas dan ia merasakan kalau dia hanya bisa bengong ngeliatin kaca spion mobil Honda biru (mobil Honda dari Jepang, kan?) milik Minato ini.

Minato yang tepat pada saat itu melirik kearah spion kacanya, iseng-iseng melihat kebelakang. Dia tidak mengira bahwa dia melihat wajah Kushina yang sepertinya lagi takjub sama sesuatu, terus saja memandangi kaca spion mobilnya. Minato heran, tapi dia tersenyum kearah Kushina, mengedipkan matanya. Kushina jadi salah tingkah dan untungnya dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, karena sekarang ia sepertinya lagi komat-kamit tentang sesuatu, tanpa sadar.

Minato memang mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, tidak cepat tidak lambat. Pada saat ia melihat ke kaca spion lagi, dia tiba-tiba saja membelalakan matanya. Dalam sekejap, aura Minato pun berubah. Dia menggertakkan giginya, menahan amarah yang mungkin sedang ditahannya.

"_**Midori**_..." gumamnya, tanpa sadar.

"MINATO, _**ABUNAI**_!"

Minato tidak mengenal suara ini. Ia merasakan mobil yang di kemudikannya berhenti, bagian kanan tubuhnya terasa berat dan sakit. Tidak diduga, tubuhnya tanpa izin di dekap oleh seseorang. Hangat dan rasa nyaman menyambutnya.

Setelah itu, yang ia lihat hanyalah cahaya putih yang datang menyilaukan matanya. Hal terakhir yang ia dengar adalah,

"_**I like you**_. _**Please stay with me**_. _**Don't you ever leave me**_...Minato."

**XxxxxxxxxX **

Mikoto tidak percaya dengan semua ini.

Kecelakaan, yang terjadi terlalu cepat untuk ditangkap oleh matanya yang tidak terlatih untuk melihat yang cepat-cepat. Kecelakaan maut yang hampir merenggut dua nyawa. Air matanya sudah tumpah sejak tadi. Ia tidak pernah menyangka hal ini akan pernah terjadi padanya, ia hanya pernah mengira kejadian seperti ini hanya akan ada di drama atau berita. Kelihatannya ia salah besar.

Buktinya, kecelakaan itu terjadi tepat di depan matanya.

"Mikoto!"

Dia menoleh kearah suara. Ia mendapati sosok orang yang tadi ia panggil lewat telepon. Dan tentu saja, Fugaku yang ia panggil.

"Apa benar kecelakaan mobil itu, Mikoto?" Fugaku menanyakan dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah, capai sehabis berlari-lari sekuat tenaga dari parkiran sampai gedung rumah sakit lantai 4. Dia tidak mendapatkan _**lift**_ satupun, makanya ia menggunakan tangga untuk lebih cepat sampai di tempat yang ditujunya.

Mikoto yang sedang mendekati Fugaku, ia dengan spontan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Fugaku, meremas keras bajunya. Ia terisak.

"Benar! Me-mereka berdua sedang ditangani dokter," Mikoto berbicara dengan suara yang lumayan bergetar. Mikoto adalah wanita yang tegas, namun dia itu ceria. Tidak pernah Mikoto menangis seperti ini di depan umum. Fugaku saja sampai kaget ketika Mikoto menghampirinya, melihat dengan _**speechless**_ Mikoto yang menggunakan bajunya sebagai pengganti sapu tangan.

Fugaku ini adalah polisi. Sebenarnya dia kesini hanya bukan karena permintaan Mikoto, tapi juga atas permintaan Jendral. Dia ditugaskan untuk menintrogasi Mikoto soal kejadian kecelakaan maut yang dialami wanita itu dan dua orang yang lainnya. Tapi dia tidak tega, ketika melihat tangis wanita yang biasanya tegar dalam situasi apapun.

_**Mikoto memang perempuan, mungkin wajar kalau dia sewaktu-waktu berlaku seperti ini. Lagipula dia mungkin syok, melihat dua orang yang salah satunya sudah dianggap saudara sendiri, mengalami nasib yang sial begini**_, batin Fugaku, terdiam walau masih berdiri.

Mikoto mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia mengusap matanya, membuat matanya semakin merah. Dia terlihat sangat serius sekarang.

"Fugaku-_**san**_. Kau datang untuk mengambil informasi tentang kecelakaan, bukan?" Fugaku lumayan tersentak, tidak menduga Mikoto bangkit dari kesedihannya secepat ini. "Kalau begitu, ayo lakukan. Tapi bisakah disini saja? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Namikaze-_**kun**_ dan Kushina-_**chan**_...aku tidak mau meninggalkan mereka." Mikoto memanggilnya dengan –_**san**_, berarti sekarang Mikoto sedang sangat serius terhadapnya.

Fugaku menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Mikoto mengangguk, masih dengan ekspresi seriusnya. Dia berjalan menuju bangku penunggu pasien. Tentu saja, Fugaku mengikutinya.

Fugaku menyiapkan dirinya. Interogasi yang ia lakukan kali ini pasti akan sangat panjang. Dan pastinya ia akan kena marah Jendral, karena ia 'mengorek' informasi dari Mikoto di tempat umum seperti rumah sakit. Tapi dia sudah memastikan bahwa hanya tidak ada yang bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan antara ia dan Mikoto.

**XxxxxxxxxX **

"Sanada dan Kitani gagal ya."

Matanya menatap tajam rekannya yang mencoba menunduk sedalam mungkin untuk menghindari tatapannya. Ia, sebagai anggota yang ditunjuk oleh 'orang itu' sebagai ketua bertanggung jawab akan kesalahan yang dilakukan rekannya, dan juga anak buahnya, merasa kesal akan kejadian baru-baru ini.

"Me, memang mereka gagal di 'kecelakaan' itu. Ta-tapi target kita juga ada di rumah sakit. Dan keadaannya pun belum diketahui. Kita bisa menghabisi target di rumah sakit dengan pembunuh bayaran ya-yang mempunyai kontak dengan kita."

Miroku menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya, "Kau pikir kita itu amatiran, Rinzou? Kau salah besar. Kita _**professional**_ dalam hal semacam ini. Jangan meremehkanku, ingat, adikmu ada didalam masalahnya karena kesalahan kau sendiri."

Rinzou meneguk ludah, insting menyuruhnya untuk lari. Tapi tidak bisa, karena ini semua bersangkutan dengan adiknya. Dia harus menyelesaikan semua masalah disini.

"Aku mengerti, Miroku..." dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh dari markas rahasia tersebut. Tidak lupa, sebelumnya ia pamit dulu pada 'boss' sementara yang memang akan sementara menggunakannya.

**Tsuzuku **

**Bagaimana? Memang lebih pendek dari semua chapter yang ada, tapi aku nge-postnya lebih cepat, kan? Karena permintaan seseorang aku berusaha cepat dalam cerita ini, tapi bagaimana lagi, susah untuk membuat cerita yang berlibet-libet alurnya dan plotnya. Yah, semoga kalian menikmati cerita abal ini! **

**Aku tinggal dulu, mau buat chapter selanjutnya. Di chapter selanjutnya 'kecelakaan' yang menimpa mobil Honda biru akan terungkap. **

**Special thanks to Icha-chan! Terimakasih mau chat denganku yang boring ini. **

**-Tonegawa Rie**


End file.
